Thanksgiving Friends
by RedBaronFan
Summary: Holidays should never be spent alone!


Thanksgiving Friends

Each season has its own distinct feel. Winter hints of pine and peppermint, while spring blossoms with flowers and rebirth, and summer is fresh cut grass and barbeques. Apples and cinnamon, as well as the sight of falling leaves in a rainbow of color, tell you that fall has arrived. With just a touch of crispness in the air, fall has those warm, but not too warm days, perfect for walking under clear blue skies while dead leaves crunch under your feet.

Today had that feel as Sue stood beside her car, scanning the neighborhood with a smile. Though there was an unmistakable smell of winter in the air, they had yet to experience their first snowfall for the year. With Christmas only a month away, she couldn't help but hope they'd have a white one again this year. However, that wasn't the holiday she was here to celebrate as she grabbed her things out of the car and headed up the sidewalk.

The team's Thanksgiving plans had gotten thwarted when a terrorist began making credible threats against the DC Metro Transit. After weeks of work, they'd been successful, stopping the plan before anyone got hurt. But it had been so late last night by the time they wrapped up all the loose ends that no one had made any plans for today.

Leaving early this morning, Lucy and D were the only ones with family close enough they could still make it for dinner. While Sue had been invited to go see Lucy's grandmother, she'd had a sudden thought about someone else spending the day alone, and made other plans.

It had taken a little bit of effort, but juggling a large bag of food in one hand and two drinks in the other, Sue stood before the door with an uncertain expression. When she'd left the apartment earlier, she knew she was taking a chance by coming here. But no one should be alone on a day like today, even if she would have to _convince_ him of that.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked, almost losing her things in the process. Sue had just regained control when the door suddenly swung open. She looked up, her eyes locking with the man she'd come to see.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Sue smiled tentatively, holding up the bag. "I brought dinner," she offered, watching him closely.

"Not hungry," he growled sharply, but he retained enough of his manners to not leave her standing on the doorstep.

"Come on, Myles," Sue persisted, stepping past him into the dark house. "I've got good stuff here. Turkey, stuffing, cornbread. Lucy said you'd like oysters, but I couldn't find any on this late notice," she continued as she glanced around while she headed for the kitchen.

"Thomas, please." Myles caught up with her just as she was setting the food on the counter and spun her around to look at him. "I'm busy," he told her when he knew he had her attention.

"Busy doing what?" Sue asked, frowning. "After everything that had happened this week with the case, I knew you weren't going home to your parents' for Thanksgiving. I… saw your conversation with Ann on Monday," she explained when he tried to protest.

"You were eavesdropping on my phone conversations?" Myles questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"I, um," Sue blushed, lowering her eyes briefly. "I thought it was the call from the lab about the ballistics results. It wasn't intentional, but you looked so sad," she explained, nibbling on her lower lip as she glanced back up at his face.

"So you decided that I needed some kind of charity," Myles scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, Myles. Of course not," Sue insisted, laying her hand on his arm pleadingly.

"Then what is all this?" Myles asked sarcastically as he waved his hand toward the items she'd placed on the counter.

"Um, dinner!" Sue smiled hesitantly, her eyes twinkling mischievously while she turned back to their goodies. "Now where do you keep your plates?" she inquired as she started opening cabinet doors, looking. Ordinarily, she'd have never presumed, especially in this house, but if he was off-balance a little she'd be more likely to talk him into it.

Exasperated, but fully aware that the tall blonde wasn't going away, Myles tapped her shoulder and pointed to the cabinet to her left. He'd eat a little of her food and then send her on her way as soon as he could. He didn't understand why she couldn't just take a hint— surely, of _all_ people, he was the _last_ one she truly wanted to spend off-hours time with, and he didn't need her charity or her pity.

"Shouldn't you be with Lucy or Jack?" Myles questioned when she turned back to face him.

"Jack is at Bobby's house, no doubt planning an afternoon of football and food," Sue replied, head down as she quickly filled the handcrafted china plates with a little bit of everything she'd brought. "And Lucy is at her grandmother's," she smiled, glancing up as she handed Myles one of the plates.

"You could have gone with Lucy," Myles stated dryly, clearly uncomfortable with the attention.

"I could have, but I didn't," Sue grinned simply as she headed for the table by the window with her plate. "Now, will you sit down and eat?" she persisted as she returned for the drinks.

Myles hadn't moved an inch since she'd handed him the plate, still amazed after all these years as how she could befriend him, considering the way he'd treated her when she started. Now he watched her carefully, and realized that there was no pity in her dark eyes, only a gentle exasperation that he was being, to borrow a phrase from his grandmother, mulish. His eyebrows rose in amazement as he watched her pull two sodas from one of the other bags.

"Would you prefer red or white wine with your dinner, sir?" Sue beamed cheerfully as she held up the cans for his inspection.

Her smile broke through whatever reservations he had left. "What, no Pinot Noir?" Myles smirked mockingly as he took the Coke from her hand, leaving her with the Sprite.

"No what?" Sue frowned, confused, unable to figure out what he'd said.

"Uh…" Myles blushed frantically, trying to figure out how to tell her. One thing he'd definitely learned from Sue was that the deaf considered it rude to just brush away a statement when they didn't understand. Normally, Lucy, Jack, or even Tara would sign what she'd missed, but they weren't here, and he had no idea how to even finger spell it for her.

A flash of an idea crossed his face as he turned to set down the plate in his hand. Hurrying to the wine cabinet next to the refrigerator, Myles searched the shelves for what he needed.

"Pinot Noir," Myles returned triumphantly with a bottle of red wine showing, her the label.

"Ah," Sue nodded, returning his smile.

"Er, would you like…" Myles questioned, holding up the bottle uncertainly.

"No, I'm fine with my Sprite, but go ahead if you like," she stated as she crossed the floor again to the table.

Setting down the wine on the counter, Myles quickly grabbed his plate again and followed. Sue was just sitting down when he joined her.

"I didn't get enough caffeine this morning with my coffee," he explained nonchalantly, when she raised her eyebrows at the Coke still in his hand. "But I don't think I'll be able to eat all of this," Myles said, indicating his plate with a worried expression.

"Just take it slow. We'll eat a little, talk a little," Sue replied, her heart going out to him in his loneliness. "Before you know it, you'll be a member of the 'clean plate club'," she grinned.

"Did your mom have that?" Myles asked, surrendering, as he speared a forkful of mashed potatoes. "A 'clean plate club'," he clarified when she frowned at his question.

"Oh, to an extent, I guess. She never forced food on us, but Mom had a rule. If you put it on your plate, you had to eat it," she responded with a shrug. "Of course with me, it always ended up being work anyway."

"What do you mean?" Myles questioned, his fork stopping half way to his mouth.

"Well, everything became an opportunity for me to practice speaking," Sue sighed, lowering her eyes to her plate as she played with her fork in the stuffing. "She'd hold up a turkey leg or a spoon of cranberry sauce, and I'd have to repeat the name until I said it without any problems before I could eat it."

"That must have been awful," Myles sympathized, tapping table just above her plate to get her attention.

"Actually, it worked in my favor sometimes, when she'd have something like squash or zucchini," Sue lifted her eyes, a teasing grimace on her face. "It took me a long time to say those right," she grinned, watching him laugh as he realized her childhood ploy so she didn't have to eat the hated vegetables.

The tension finally dissipated as they settled into light conversation as they ate; the two unlikely dinner companions thoroughly enjoying each other's company.

Sue couldn't believe three hours had passed since she'd arrived at the Leland house. After a few moments of trepidation, she'd really enjoyed the private time and conversation she and Myles had shared over the meal. She wished they'd done it before.

She'd been shocked when he invited her to stay to watch the Redskins/Giants game, but not wanting to leave just yet, she agreed eagerly. Even without closed captioning (he _had_ offered, but couldn't figure out how to turn it on, and she hadn't presumed to show him), Sue knew she could follow enough of the game to keep up.

Now, Sue watched with amusement as Myles yelled animatedly at the television. It was a side of the suave Bostonian that she'd never expected, but was glad to see that even _he_ was human after all.

"You _do_ realize they can't hear you, right?" she asked, sitting beside him on the sofa.

"Well, you can't either, but you still let me talk to you," Myles teased, glancing over at her with a lazy smile. "Sorry; I guess I was getting a little loud."

"Didn't bother me," Sue smirked brightly.

Myles laughed warmly before returning his attention to the football game. New York was ahead by a touchdown and a field goal, with Washington not looking too great in only the second quarter.

"I just can't _believe_ you're pulling for New York," Myles turned his head slightly to make sure she could see him. "Or are you still yearning for that job up there?" he asked, immediately regretting his words when he saw the flash of emotion cross her face.

"I always cheer for the underdog," Sue replied quickly, her eyes clouded with distant thoughts. "And no, I know I made the right choice when I decided to stay here…with my friends," she added, looking away as a warm blush covered her cheeks.

He reared back a little, glad she didn't see it; her voice and her expression had actually included _him_ in that grouping. _Thomas, I think you've taught us more than we ever could teach you._

"Hey," Myles stated, touching her hand to get her attention after giving her a few moments to collect her thoughts. "What do you say we put a little wager on the game here?" he asked, tilting his head toward the television.

"Depends."

"On?"

"The wager," Sue declared, picking up her coffee from the table beside her to take a sip.

"Ah, yes. The lady wants a wager…" Myles looked away for a moment as he thought. "Loser gets the other coffee for a week…?" He turned back indecisively.

"Not the stuff from old Bertha either…the real stuff from down the street," Sue agreed, a twinkle in her eye.

"Deal!" Myles approved, holding out his hand to the tall blonde next to him.

"Deal!" Sue smiled as she shook his hand to seal the bargain before they both turned back to watch the game unfold.

Over an hour later, the two co-workers were still sitting on the couch. Sue had her shoes off with her feet tucked up under her, while Myles leaned forward, his disappointment barely contained as the Giants scored yet another touchdown.

"I prefer hazelnut creamer with my coffee," Sue teased with a grin.

"I can't believe it," Myles sighed, turning his head as he looked at her in astonishment. "New York has the worst record in their division, and they're up 30 points," he growled, frustrated.

"I'm just good at picking them," Sue grinned sheepishly; she'd been just as surprised by the current score.

"You're definitely something else, Thomas," Myles smirked, shaking his head as he looked at her, a strange expression on his face, as if it was the first time he'd really seen her. However, Washington scoring a touchdown on a ninety-two yard kick-off return broke the moment.

"Too little, too late, Mr. Leland!" Sue crowed, clapping her hands together as the final buzzer sounded. "And I do believe we made a small wager."

"Ugh," Myles groaned, lowering his head into his hands.

"Oh, no, mister. You're not getting out of it," Sue persisted, swinging her feet to the floor as she scooted closer to him on the couch. "You made the wager as much as I did…and even let me start out with a ten point lead!" she pointed out.

"But forty-six to twenty-three?" Myles shook his head again as he lowered his hands so she could see his face. "How…just _how_ can a team like Washington lose _that_ badly to New York?"

"You saw it for yourself," Sue replied smugly.

"And I still don't believe it," he continued, stopping her as she reached over to pick up his plate. "What do you think you're doing?" Myles asked when Sue looked at him questioningly.

"Cleaning up."

"Uh-uh…that's my job," Myles gently reprimanded her. "A good host never lets his guests lift a finger," he smiled as he stood up with their coffee mugs in hand.

"You really enjoy this, don't you?" Sue asked, following him as he headed toward the kitchen.

"What?" Myles inquired, turning slightly to look at her, not sure of what she was talking about.

"Playing host," she grinned. "Did you learn all this growing up, or does it just come naturally?" Sue asked, leaning against the counter as he loaded the dishwasher with their dishes from dinner.

"A little of both, I guess," Myles stated contemplatively as he stood up to look at her. "Phillip and Elizabeth always had holiday parties and socials growing up. Anne and I were always expected to play the perfect hosts as well, so I guess we just gained the knowledge naturally," he shrugged as he closed the dishwasher and dried his hands on a nearby towel.

"Well, you are perfect host," Sue beamed as he came towards her.

"Thank you, Thomas…uh, Sue," Myles whispered sincerely. "This was the best Thanksgiving I've had in years," he told her, leaning forward to place a brief kiss on her cheek. Stepping backward quickly, Myles caught her eye before looking away. He'd never been one to show emotion, but the tall blonde just brought it out in him.

Sue turned away, knowing he was stumbling for something to say. She wasn't going to push him for what she suspected his real reason. She knew he missed having his family around for Thanksgiving.

"Uh, I didn't realize how late it was," Sue murmured as she glanced down at her watch, fully aware of her friend's discomfort and not wanting to make it worse. "I guess I should get going; Lucy should be home from her grandmother's soon."

His heart fell. Myles had wondered how long it would take before she tired of his company. "Yeah. If Lucy finds out that you've been over here all this time, she'll want to have you committed," he grimaced sadly.

"Oh, I don't want you to think that I didn't enjoy myself today," Sue insisted, sensing a change in the New Englander's mood as he looked at her. "I just figured you'd like to get away from me at some point," she smirked, touching his arm.

"Um…I, um…" Normally so eloquent, Myles couldn't think of anything to say as her dark eyes locked with his. "Hey, maybe we could do this again some time…uh…if you don't have anything better to do that is," he stated, suddenly very unsure of himself. "Harvard plays Ohio State on New Year's this year," he offered timidly.

"Harvard? Football?"

"Of course," Myles confirmed, standing up proudly. "Fight fiercely, Harvard. Demonstrate to them our skill. Albeit they posses the might. Nonetheless we have the will. How we shall celebrate our victory. We shall invite the whole team up for tea (how jolly!), Hurl that spheroid down the field, and Fight, fight, fight!" he recited his alumni fight song as Sue smiled brightly.

"Now _that's_ a game. I'm there!" Sue agreed as they headed for the door. "I got to give you a second chance with our bet," she challenged as Myles opened the door and then turned back toward her.

Their eyes met and hearts stopped. Myles opened his mouth, but closed it again without saying a word. He took a step closer.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Uh, phone," Myles stuttered, ready to throw the telephone out the window. "I better get it." The moment between them broken.

"Yeah, you'd better," Sue nodded, turning reluctantly toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Yes, tomorrow," Myles smiled sorrowfully. Then he was startled when she reached out and gave him a quick, light hug.

Her eyes were almost apologetic when she pulled back. "Deaf 'thing,' you know," she smiled.

After a moment, he pulled her back into his arms, just briefly, and returned the embrace. He could have felt her surprise even if he hadn't been able to hear the tiny gasp that escaped. He pulled back and smiled down at her. "Thanks for dinner," he expressed gratefully, glancing at the phone as it rang again.

"You're welcome," Sue murmured, nibbling at her bottom lip. "And thank you for the game."

"Yeah, you're enjoying that, aren't you?" Myles smirked.

"Oh, yeah," Sue smiled. "Good night, Myles."

"Good night, Sue."

FADE OUT

**_HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL!_**


End file.
